They Grow Up So Fast
by literaryformofthelastcentury
Summary: 1999: The twins are 18 and out of the house. Where will the future take them? And how will Dixie and Kel do without two kids to look after? - Anonymous reviews will not be kept
1. Chapter 1 Letters 1-2

Let me know what you think and any suggestions!

* * *

Fall 1999

Abigail Ann Brackett - 18, freshman (pre med) at USC

Andrew Joseph Brackett - 18, freshman (civil engineering) at Cal Poly

The twins are in college, at separate schools but both fairly close to home. Abby wants to become a doctor like Kel and Andy is hoping to work for a construction company helping to design and execute buildings. Both Dixie and Kel are still working (naturally). Johnny and Roy will also make appearances, and possibly the other former members of Station 51.

* * *

Sept. 29, 1999

Dear Mama,

I know Dad warned me, but college is HARD. It's lots of fun, and my classes are really interesting, but I guess I didn't expect my first semester to be this draining. A lot of my classes are male-dominated, too, which I expected. What I didn't expect is to be in classes with a bunch of misogynistic jerks. Grr. None of them think a woman can actually accomplish anything in the medical field. It's 1999, for God's sake! Once or twice I told them who you and Dad are. None of the guys cared, but the professor overheard. Oops. He pulled me aside and asked if I was serious or if I was just angry. I told him I wasn't lying, and he seemed impressed. Now, though, he's expecting perfection from everything I do.

I know, I know. You've told me, Dad's told me: don't use my last name as a weapon or excuse. And I didn't mean to, I swear. They just made me angry. Trust me, I won't make that mistake again.

Don't tell Dad about it, please? I don't want him to think I'm getting discouraged, because I'm not. Frustrated, yes, and I'm realizing that this letter wound up a rant. Sorry, Mama. I'm not discouraged, though, and I'm going to keep working hard until I graduate from med school. I promise.

Love,

Abby

* * *

Oct. 3, 1999

Dearest Abby,

First, you know your dad reads my mail. If you don't want him to know something, you'd better call me. I wouldn't mind getting a call, either!

I knew college would be hard, for you and Andy both, but you especially. It may be 1999, but there are still jerks out there. I know. Remember this: you are a wonderful, hard-working young woman who can do anything she puts her mind to. And you're going to make a great doctor, of that I am absolutely certain.

Regarding the "last name incident" (that's what your father is calling it - I'm not entirely sure why), neither of us want you to be ashamed of your last name. Absolutely not. And you sure better not be ashamed of your parents! (Kidding, kidding. But you're not, are you?!) We just want you to make your own way as a doctor. There's always going to be the connection drawn between you and your dad. He's an amazing doctor (your mama's not too bad herself) and you're always going to be his daughter. You're going to be an amazing doctor, too, though, sweetheart. Don't let any "misogynistic jerks" get you down.

When are you coming home for Thanksgiving again? Johnny was over at Rampart the other day asking about you. Andy, too, but I know you know you're his favorite (shh don't tell your brother).

I love you, sweetheart. Keep working hard and I can't wait to hear all about it when you come home. (I wouldn't mind a phone call though!)

Love,

Your Mama


	2. Chapter 2 Letters 3-5

Oct. 5, 1999

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm really enjoying college, and Cal Poly is a great school, but I miss you guys and Abby loads. This is the longest I've been alone. Even that summer I went to camp for three months, Abby was with me! I'm realizing now, Mom, that I should have let you try and teach me how to cook. Luckily my roommate knows a little bit so we're not starving, but I'll be asking for lessons when I come home for Thanksgiving.

My classes are actually going really well. Tough, but I was expecting that. It's really great to be in classes with so many other people that, like me, were "that nerdy math kid" growing up. Mechanical engineering is really interesting, but I'm actually thinking about switching my major to civil engineering. With a degree like that, I could go to work for an architectural firm and actually build the things people design. I'm going to talk to a couple of professors about switching at the beginning of next semester.

I have a calculus test tomorrow, and I should probably go and study. I can't wait to see you in November. Only a month away! Love you both.

Love,

Andy

* * *

Oct. 11, 1999

Dear Abby,

I know I'm not "supposed" to, or something, but I miss you. Uncle Johnny would make fun of me, I know. I'm enjoying Cal Poly and my engineering classes, and I hope you're having fun and learning lots at USC. Only three more weeks before I head home for Thanksgiving. Mom will make a huge dinner and Dad will focus all of his attention on his future doctor. Don't worry, I'm not (that) jealous. All I'm saying is I thought sons were supposed to be the father's favorite.

Kidding, kidding. Anyway, this letter was really just an excuse to put off studying for a few minutes. Can't wait to see you, sis. Twins forever.

Andy

* * *

Oct. 18, 1999

Dear Andy,

I miss you, too. But you're right, Uncle Johnny would totally make fun of you. :) I'll be home on November 15, a couple of days after you. So you get Mom and Dad all to yourself for a little while. Enjoy it while it lasts, bro, because we both know I'm the favorite.

Kidding, kidding. Anyway, this letter was really just an excuse to put off studying… Nope. I'm not a procrastinator like you are, my big brother. My homework is all finished, and studying done. Although now I guess I know what you really think of me, hmm. Not sure I like it either. An excuse to put off studying? That's all I'm good for?

I am enjoying USC. My classes are all really interesting. Hard, but interesting. I'm glad you're having a good time at Cal Poly, too. You were always better at math than I was. Of course, I was better at everything else.

See you soon, brother. Twins forever.

Abby Ann


	3. Chapter 3 Letters 6-9

Here it is, folks. Another chapter. Sorry it takes me so long between posts, I get busy with school and exams. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

Nov. 4, 1999

My Abby,

Of course I read your mom's mail. And if you write "don't tell Dad" I just get more curious. I'm glad you're enjoying USC. I know it's hard, but I also know you can handle it.

Don't be ashamed of your name, Abigail Ann Brackett. Don't ever be ashamed. I am extremely proud to be your father, and I hope you're at least a little proud to be my daughter. I know my name carries a good deal of weight among SoCal medical personnel, and yours will too. However, I want your name to hold importance of its own accord. You're going to make a wonderful doctor, Abby Ann. I'm sure of that.

I can't wait to see you, baby girl. Your school break can't come soon enough. Thanksgiving will be fun. Johnny's coming, and all four DeSotos. Jenny is already home from Wellesley and Chris is getting in a couple of days before you do. Your mother has some elaborate plan for the food involving all four of you women taking over our kitchen for several hours. I don't understand any of it but I think it'll be good.

I'll see you soon, Abby.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

Nov. 4, 1999

Dear Andy,

Only a few days until you come home! Your dad and I can't wait to see you. Of course, I'm very glad you're enjoying Cal Poly. I'm just being a mother and missing my kids. Anyway, civil engineering sounds interesting. One can find good work in the architectural field.

Thanksgiving is almost here. We're all going to spend the day together, us, Johnny, and the DeSotos. Jenny got back yesterday and Chris comes home two days before Abby. Johnny can't wait to see all you kids. I think he misses you just as much as we do.

I know you have exams coming up, like Abby. study hard, do well, then come home and relax. I can't wait to see you and hear all about your first semester.

Love,

Mama

* * *

Nov.8, 1999

Dear Daddy,

Of course I'm not ashamed of my name. How could I be? My dad is the great Kel Brackett, doctor extraordinaire. Your expertise is known all over. Mom's, too. I will admit that having your reputation hanging over me is a bit frustrating at times. I'm pre-med, Daddy! I want to be a doctor, I really do. It's as much my dream as it was yours. So many people, though, think I'm using my last name and yours and Mom's notability to make my way. Or they think you're forcing me and that I'm not very interested or capable at all.

That's not it, Dad. I want to be a doctor. Watching you and Mom work during junior high and high school pushed me in that direction, I suppose. But going pre-med was my decision.

I love you, Daddy. I love you and Mom and the medical field. I'm going to be a good doctor, you'll see. I'll make you both proud.

Love,

Your Abby

* * *

Nov. 9, 1999

Dear Andy,

How's engineering going? I think civil engineering sounds like a good choice for you. I've heard, though, that it can be pretty hard to switch your major. Is it? Course I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Your mother is going a little overboard with the whole Thanksgiving dinner deal. She and Joanne have huge plans that involve enlisting Abby and Jen to help them prepare everything. According to the two of them, the kitchen will be off-limits to us guys for most of Thanksgiving Day.

I can't wait to see you, Andy. You'll be home for a good long time. As much as Mom and I would love to hang out with the two of you all the time until you return to school, we're going to have to be working quite a bit. I think over the two months that you two are home I have 15 days off and your mom has 13. I guess Abby will be hanging around the hospital while we're working. Do you know if any of your friends will be home from school? Anyhow, Chris will be home and I know Johnny is really excited to see all of you. He'll be off more than we will.

For Christmas, by the way, both sets of your grandparents are coming. Mom's parents are spending a week and mine 5 days.

See you soon, Andy.

Love,

Daddy


	4. Chapter 4 Letters 10-14

Jan. 13, 2000

Dear Uncle Johnny,

I told you I'd write when I got back to campus, so here you go! It was really great to see you over the winter break. I'll be home for a week in March after midterm, and you better be there!

I've been back at USC for almost a week now, and I'm getting back into the rhythm of classes. Luckily the break seems to have slowed down the rumors spreading about me and my last name. The professors have cooled off, too.

How are things going at 51? I miss being able to stop by the station after school. I hope you're doing well. Uncle Roy, too. And Hank and Mike and Marco and, yes, even Chet.

I'll see you in March.

Love,

Abby Ann

* * *

Jan. 17, 2000

Dearest Abby,

I'm not sure how I feel about my favorite paramedic-made-captain (shhh… don't tell Roy) telling me he received a letter from my daughter before I did. What's up with that?! I guess if you won't write to me I'll just have to write to you.

We miss you, sweetheart. Your dad still walks into his office at Rampart sometimes expecting you to be at the desk. No, we're not pining or anything. It's weird to go from having two rambunctious teenagers to having no kids at home.

I am expecting a letter in response, dear girl! And I want one before John gets another one!

Love,

Your Mama

* * *

Jan. 18, 2000

Abby Ann!

Boy, I miss you. Everyone's fine, I promise. Yes, even Chet. Don't tell him, but I sometimes miss being his pidgeon. The station is exactly the same, except Thompson was promoted to engineer so I'll be getting a new paramedic soon.

Glad to hear you're doing well as a Trojan :) Although I miss you and your brother, and I'll be counting the days until you come home again!

I may have mentioned this letter to your mom, sorry. I've learned never to hide things from Dixie, she always finds out. For as long as I've worked with Rampart, the reminder for all personnel has been "DON'T MESS WITH MISS MCCALL!"

See you soon, Abby Ann.

Love,

Uncle Johnny

* * *

Jan. 22, 2000

Dear Mama,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promised Uncle Johnny over break that I'd write him when I got back to campus. I fully intended to write you too, I swear.

How's it going at Rampart? Are my incredible candy-striping abilities missed? Just kidding, I always preferred hanging out in Daddy's office.

I miss you lots. School is going fine, and I'm enjoying the classes I chose for this term. But I miss you and Dad and Andy. LA is real different from Carson. I miss the Italian restaurant down the street from the hospital, and the Mexican place by the DeSotos' where we'd get tacos with Chris and Jenny on Friday nights after football games. I miss the high school football field, the Saturdays afternoon when Andy and I would walk over and I'd sit on the bleachers and read and he'd try to do skateboarding tricks on the blacktop. I miss coming home from school to an empty house, knowing that Andy was at baseball practice and that you and Dad were at Rampart saving lives like always. I miss the playground down the street where you and Daddy would take us as kids, and I miss the hospital and the station and and and and…

I guess this letter turned into a lot of reminiscing. I hope you don't mind :) I promise you'll receive this before Uncle Johnny gets another letter, and I will keep in touch.

Love,

Abby Ann

* * *

Jan. 24, 2000

Dear Uncle Johnny,

You're right, never mess with my mother. I got a (semi) angry letter from her asking why I wrote to you first. My mistake, don't feel bad about mentioning it. She's just teasing us, anyway.

I'm glad everyone's doing well. Say hi to them all for me. I'm pretty busy right now with classes, so don't offended if it takes me a while to write.

See you in April.

Love,

Abby Ann


	5. Chapter 5 Letter 15

A/N

I am so, so sorry for abandoning this story! I pretty much lost all inspiration there for a while, but this afternoon I was feeling oddly creative and was able to write one more letter and I have a few in progress. I hope to keep writing them at least to finish out one full school year of letters. Thanks to anyone who is still interested and reading :) I should have another few letters up sometime this weekend or next week if all goes as planned, and perhaps a new one-shot/episode tag as well.

* * *

Feb. 3, 2000

Dear Dad,

Sorry it's been so long since I've written. The beginning of spring term has been really crazy. I have my major switch plan all set up with my adviser and counselor, if all goes well I'll officially be a civil engineering major by the start of my second year. It's going to be a lot of work, I have to take a couple of extra classes and keep my GPA above a 3.75 for the next three terms. I'm not too worried, though. This is where I want to be.

I hope you and Mom are doing alright, I'll be home the first week of April for spring break :) Abby and I are planning to meet up in the city next weekend, too. I have an exchange lab at UCLA next week, so I figured I could use the time to see my sister.

I miss you lots.

Love,

Andy


End file.
